Pokemon Island
by Becbet
Summary: Who is Ash's real father? We answer the questions you've always wanted answered. At least I think you want them answered...After reading this you might have some doubts...
1. 'ello Papa!

Becbet's notes:  Howdy and hello!  This uhh…fic(I guess you could call it a fic)…has been (or, actually, will be) joint-written by moi and my two friends: Midnight Castaway and Esabeau.  You should not read this if you A) cannot take a joke, B) are overly protective of the characters from Poke'mon (especially Tracy), or C) You like Tracy.  Please, for God's sake, do not read this if you like Tracy, it's for your own good.  This is not to be taken seriously.  It is for our own enjoyment, if you don't like it; then keep your comments to yourself, thank you very much.  One thing you should know: we are taking turns writing chapters, this means that I'll be writing this chappie and Esabeau the next, and Midnight Castaway the one following.  This process shall continue till we are satisfied that our story is finished.  And now my lovely brother shall read the disclaimer (for those of you that don't know, my brother was, um…tragically, turned into a head of lettuce.  Yesh he was….yesh he was indeed).  Alright James, the floor's yours….

*head of lettuce appears in a puff of smoke; a sign is tacked to its side*  The sign reads: "Poke'mon and its characters to not belong to Becbet, Esabeau, or Midnight Castaway.  The person who told you they did was gravely mistaken.  Do not sue.  Becbet has no money, and I'm sure Midnight Castaway and Esabeau would not appreciate it.  In fact, if you do dare sue us, you might mysteriously find a mysterious chopped off horse's head mysteriously under your mysterious covers…mysteriously…"

*head of lettuce mysteriously disappears*  

Don't you just love that vegetable?  

**Poke'mon Island-Episode One-"'ello Papa!"**

Our story begins in the quaint town of Pallet, in the house of Ash's mom.  Prof. Oak had decided that it was time he paid a 'visit' to Mrs. Ketchum.  Unbeknownst to him, she already had a visitor…

"But why have you come back now? It's been 14 years!" Ash's mom questioned the Mystery Man.  

"I found I couldn't stay away any longer!" Mr. Mystery Man exclaimed.

"Oh, Honey-Bun!" Prof. Oak called from his bike.  "The professor's here!"  When Prof. Oak entered the house and saw the Mystery Man, he gasped in surprise.  "GASP!  It's you!"

"Of course it's me," Giovanni said as he stepped out of the shadows.  "Who else would it be?"   

Prof. Oak thought about this for a minute when he finally decided on an answer: "Why! I thought you were Mr. Mime! He usually joins us on our…'excursions'…"

Giovanni's brow wrinkled.  "That's just not right…."

"Ohohohoho…Are you so sure?" Prof. Oak raised an eyebrow and winked at Giovanni.

"Ahem…" Giovanni gazed suspiciously at the Prof. for a minute before turning his attention back to Ash's mom.  "Petunia (I think that's her name), let's you and I go somewhere private to talk about our business."

"But I'm fine right here, dear," she said.

"But I thought I was 'dear'…"Prof Oak pouted.

"You are, dear." Petunia smiled at the Prof.

"Petunia…"Giovanni was beginning to remember why he had left in the first place. "Please…"

"I don't see why we can't talk about our son right here," Petunia blurted.

"Your son?" Prof. Oak asked. "Does Ash know about your other son?"

"You idiot!" Giovanni screamed.  "Ash is our son!" 

"But that can't be! He's my son!" Oak countered.

"Who's your son?" Ash said as he entered with Misty, Brock, and Tracy behind him.  Oh, yes…Pikachu was on his shoulder.

The two men turned to stare blankly at their son.  No wait! That didn't come out how I planned it! Oh, foo…

"Oh, honey!" Ash's mom said cheerfully. "I'm glad you stopped by!"

"Oh hi…um…Mrs. Ketchum…" Tracy mumbled.  

"Tracy…" Ash whispered to his friend. "I believe she was talking about me…"

"Yeah…whatever you say, Ash…" Tracy whispered back.

"Anyway," Ash continued.  "What were you guys talking about before we came?"

"Well," Giovanni started, "I think it's time you know…Ash, I am your father…" Ash stared at Giovanni in shock.  "It's true.  I left you all those years ago…"

"But…but…" Ash stammered.

"NO!" Everyone turned to gawk at Prof. Oak. "Ash, I am your father! Didn't you ever wonder why I'm always hanging around your house? My love for your mother….and Mr. Mime…has continued throughout the years!"

"You're both wrong!" Tracy yelled. "Ash, I'm afraid I'm a lot older than I've told you Ash…And, well…It was the summer of love…and um…meandyourmomdiditandyouresultedfromthatencounter!" Tracy began panting. "And that's the truth."

Ash turned to his mother.  "Mom, who's my real father?"

"To tell you the truth, son, I don't really know.  I guess they all are!  Hey! That's means you all owe my child support!"

"But…but…" Ash stammered, completely confused…and not to mention the fact that his naïve view of the world was shattered.  Look! I hop on the shattered pieces! HAHAHA!

Giovanni, Prof Oak, and Tracy looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's go get a beer, I need a drink," Giovanni suggested.  His suggestion was greeted with acceptance so Ash's fathers all rode off to the nearest bar on Prof Oak's bike.

Brock and Misty and Pikachu watched them ride off into the sunset.  "Well that was weird," Brock commented.  Misty nodded in agreement and Pikachu licked himself/herself/itself.  

Becbet's notes: Yesh, that was weird…but I am weird, so it all works out.  Esabeau's chappie is expected next.  But one more thing, this is supposed to be a kind of soap opera.  Therefore, it makes no sense.  And if your wondering why this fic is appearing under three author's stories, well, then you're a complete idiot and prove the theory of evolution wrong.  

Oh, be a nice person and review. If you do…then I won't be forced to mail you that mysterious horse's head.  


	2. Oh! The Angst!

[Disclaimer. Hi. This is chapter 2, written by Esabeau. Midnight Castaway and Becbet write the others. Anywho. Pokémon belongs to some Japanese guy, not me. Bye bye!  
  
Ps.. while this is not direct slash, it hints at Brock/everyone, and pikachu/vulpix pairings.]  
  
  
  
Pokémon Island: "Oh! The angst!"  
  
  
  
It was late, and Brock was in his hotel room, trying to sleep. From the next room there were bumping and squealing sounds. They distracted him, and he absently wondered whether Pikachu and Vulpix were getting hurt. He didn't know if it was wise to let them have their own room.  
  
"Piiiikachuuuuuu!!"  
  
Oh well. Probably they're just having nightmares.  
  
He turned on his side, and angrily thought about the day's events. It had been a day of betrayal. How could someone he loved so much keep such secrets from him? "Oh, Oakie," he whispered…  
  
The relationship began over a year ago, during the turbulent period of Brock's stay with Professor Ivy. Until those summer evenings that Brock had spent with the professors, he never thought of Professor Oak that way. But between the morning "frolics" and such, Brock soon knew that he was in love.  
  
Professor Oak had been a pillar of support when Brock found out that Ivy's relationship with the three girls was not purely platonic, and it was hard to believe that he had been carrying on a serious relationship with Mrs. Ketchum at the same time. "You said you were doing yard work for the Ketchums," Brock sobbed to himself. "Bitch!"  
  
He lay in bed for a few more minutes, crying. He then sat up and wiped his tears away. What was the loss of one love? He still had Ash, Snap, Erika, Onix, that blond girl….  
  
Brock smiled happily. Ignoring creaking noises from next door, he drifted into a sugarplum sleep. 


	3. A 'lil' Guest

Author's Notes: ¡Hola! This is MC (Midnight Castaway) and you're about to read my crazy chapter. I hope you enjoyed the last 2 previous chapters by Becbet and Esabeau. I'm not sure who will be writing next, but expect craziness! You have been warned. Well, have fun!

**Pokemon Island- "A Lil' Guest…"**

Morning came and everyone was sitting at the dining room table in the Ketchum home, getting ready for breakfast. Tracy, Prof. Oak and Giovanni had hangovers, and Brock kept breaking down crying while Vulpix and Pikachu seemed unquestionably tired…but anyway, on with the story…

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Delia asked.

"Wonderful, honey!" Prof. Oak chirped. Delia giggled and kissed his cheek. Tracy and Giovanni shook in anger when they didn't get a kiss. Ash sweatdropped. It was kinda scary seeing Prof. Oak and his mother so…CLOSE.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked, getting a little too close for him.

"Uhh…yeah…just fine," he answered. He shook off his feeling and turned to his mother. "Mom, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Fish, dear."

"FISH??" everyone exclaimed together.

"Yes. I figured we would try something new…" Delia was caught off when a man barged in. He had black hair and black eyes. His hair was spiky and he was wearing a blue and orange outfit with some kind of symbol on the back.

"Who the hell are you??" Giovanni questioned as he stood.

"My name is Goku! I am Earth's Savior! Did I hear someone say fish?" he questioned, drool running down his chin.

"Yes, Mr. Goku. Would you like to stay and have some? It's fresh," Delia offered. Goku's head nodded violently. "I take that as a yes." Goku sat down and tried to wait patiently for his food.

"Hey Ash, why don't we let our pokemon out for some air? They probably need to stretch," Misty suggested. Ash nodded and they pulled out their pokeballs.

"But where do you plan on putting your pokemon, Misty? They need water!" Ash pointed out. Misty pulled something out of her pocket.

"I know. But I have this DynoCap that I got a few weeks ago. This will do just fine," Misty replied as she pushed down the top and threw it. It turned into a pool of water that miraculously happened to fit in the dining room.

"Whoa! What IS that thing??" Tracy asked.

"Uhh…a swimming pool," Misty asked knowingly.

"I think he means the thing that made the pool come out of," Ash said.

"Cool! I've never seen a swimming pool before!" Tracy stated. Ash fell over.

"Or maybe he didn't," Ash put in. Misty beamed a smile.

"Well, I got this DynoCap from somewhere called Capsule Corporations…" Misty started. "Never mind. It's a long story." And with that, she let out her pokemon. Goku watched in wonder as animal-things popped out of little red and white spheres. Then he saw Goldeen…

"Fiiiiiiiish…" he started.

"Goldeen? Goldeen goldeen goldeen…" Goldeen said. Goku stood, grabbing his knife.

"Nice fishy…" Goku began, licking his lips hungrily.

"Mr. Goku! You mustn't!" Delia shouted as she entered the dining room once more with a large platter with fried fish. Goku turned his head and yelled.

"YAY!!! FISH!!!!!!!!!!" He jumped over the table and grabbed the fish, shoving the whole thing in his mouth at once. He swallowed and smiled gleefully. "Yummy! Well, thank you for the fish! Bye now!" And with that Goku left.

"That was rather odd…" Prof. Oak replied.

"So are you," Giovanni mumbled.

"Please…uhh…Dads!" Ash exclaimed, coming in between the two.

"WHY????" Brock yelled, shaking his fists in the air.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Well, peace out for now! And review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Again with the Clones?

Author's notes: Hello, my turn for a chapter. This'll be short: Enjoy.

Disclaimer: (read by Lettuce-boy) "No, Pokémon doesn't belong to Becbet, Esabeau, or MC. Don't sue them; all you'd get would be a molding head of lettuce."

Lettuce-boy: "That's not funny, o sister of mine."

**Pokémon****Island**** Episode Four—"Again with the Clones?"**

Everyone sat tensely around the dinner table.  It had been a rough week for them all.  Ash was nearing a nervous breakdown, Brock had developed an inferiority complex, and Prof. Oak…well….you don't even want to know what the professor had been doing to solve his problems.  Delia (sorry about the name thing, folks. Let's just say Oakie had a memory lapse) had decided to stop worrying about who Ash's real father was and to get on with life. After all, she still had Mr. Mime.  And then there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Delia called perkily. 

Meanwhile: In a hideout not far away….

Jessie sat reading a fashion magazine. She still wasn't sure if she should tell James….

"Jessie! I've got the greatest news!" the mentioned burst through the door and plopped down on the chair in front of the red head.  

"Uh…James…I've got something to tell you too…" she started.

"You won't guess what we did!" James giggled.

Jessie's eyes widened. Could it be that…

"Me and Meowth eloped! Isn't that the greatest? Jessie? Uh, Jessie?"

"James," Jessie choked out, "What I wanted to tell you was…that…Remember that trip to the Bahamas? Well…um…Something resulted from that trip…"

"Yes, I know.  We both agreed we'd never sleep with each other again…"

"No! Not that…Well…I…We…We had a love child…"

"Wha..? How? Who?"

"James…Meowth is that love child…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Giovanni dropped his glass. That scream sounded very familiar…

"Why look who it is!" Delia called from the doorway.  "Brock, there's someone here to see you!"

"Actually, I'm here to see Oak…"

Brock looked up to see his father standing next to Mrs. Ketchum. "Dad!"

Later: In Professor Oak's lab…

Brock stared unblinkingly at the pair who sat across from him.  His dad fidgeted uneasily while Prof. Oak patted him reassuringly on the leg. (Note: O.o)  "Well, son…" Flint (did I get the name right this time?) began.

"You see…" Oak added. The two stared at each other, blushed, and Oak removed his hand from Flint's leg.  

"Uhm…Erm…Well…" Flint mumbled after the silence.

"Brock…Well, we thought it was time to tell you the truth…" Oak said while staring ashamedly at his feet.

He twiddled his thumbs and looked to Flint for reassurance.  

"Yes, son, Oakie's right."

Brock raised an eyebrow. 'Oakie?'  

"Well, there's no real way to tell you this…" Flint squirmed in his seat. "Brock, you are a clone…"

Brock's jaw dropped.

"My clone," Flint added. "That's why you look so much like me. All your brothers and sisters are clones too."

"But…" Brock stammered.

"You had no mother. Oakie and I, well; we decided we wanted children so he used his brilliance to clone me, only slightly altering my DNA."

"But…" the color had drained from Brock's face.

"You and your siblings weren't my only successes!" Oak announced cheerfully. "I cloned the original Joy and Jenny! But they multiplied out of control and will one day rule the world! GAAAAA!" Oak jumped out of his chair and hid under it while Flint patted his head reassuringly muttering 'there, there.' 

The one that had startled the professor stood in the doorway.

"No…Not you!" Brock exclaimed.

It was Professor Ivey.

Brock went comatose.

Flint stood and growled at the intruder.

Oak whimpered.

Brock whimpered.

Ivey growled.

Flint growled.

Flint attacked.

Ivey attacked.

An attack cloud-thingy covered the two attackees.  Fighting happened. Flint came forth the victor.  The attack-cloud-thingy disappeared. "Never fear! Flint is here!" 

Oak giggled. "Oh, Flinty…"

Brock remained frozen.

"What do we do now?" Flint asked.

Oak kicked at the android previously known as Ivey. "I'm going to go bury my creation. She was a good um…pleasure drone before she went cuckoo…" Oak noticed Flint watching him and smiled seductively. (??? Oak…seductive??? O.o) "But you've always been my one and only," the Prof. reassured. Then the two walked over the broken android and made their way off to do whatever it is that floats their boats.

Brock remained motionless as the years passed and he collected dust. 

Meanwhile….

"Ash! Get your hands off Togepi!!!" Misty yelled after Ash.


End file.
